


Potential

by morganoconner



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Implied Mpreg, Lust Potion/Spell (Past), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-19
Updated: 2011-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganoconner/pseuds/morganoconner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam told him to call if anything strange happened. Misha is pretty sure this counts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potential

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pandelion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandelion/gifts).



Misha sits down, swallowing hard at the sight of the man across from him.

Sam hasn't changed at all. He's still got the same weight-of-the-world expression that he was carrying three months ago. The difference now is that he's not under a lust spell from an angry goddess, not trying to explain to Misha who he is while pressing the smaller man against the wall, gifting him with open-mouthed kisses and the hot press of a cock against Misha's own.

Actually, Misha thinks that night was infinitely preferably to this painful awkwardness, but what does he know?

"Hey Sam," he says, clasping his hands together over the formica tabletop. Doesn't give Sam a chance to return the greeting before he continues, "Look, you told me to call you if anything strange happened, and, well…" He trails off, trying really hard to come up with a way to say this that isn't going to sound completely insane.

These guys deal with crazy all the time, right? So what does Misha have to be afraid of?

Sam sighs heavily, staring at Misha. "Crap," he says, "We were really hoping…but…"

Misha raises an eyebrow when he fails to continue. "You gonna clue me in here? It's rude to leave a guy hanging like that."

Sam fixes him with that gaze that Misha sees all the time when he's filming with Jared. That gaze that tells a witness, _You're really not going to like this but I'm here for you all the way when you need a shoulder to cry on_. That gaze that Misha and Jensen mock Jared for all the time.

Doesn't seem so funny, being on the receiving end of it when there aren't any cameras rolling.

"Misha, me and Dean figured it out, after you took off. The goddess who cursed us, she wasn't just, you know, a lust goddess or something. Um." He rubs the back of his neck and looks down at the table. "I don't know how to tell you this, but…"

"I'm pregnant." He says it fast, hoping it will make things easier, but he can't hold back the tiny wince even then. "She was a fertility goddess, wasn't she?"

Let no one say that Misha Collins isn't fast on the uptake.

Sam's wide eyes fly to his, and slowly, he nods. "I…Jesus, I'm so sorry. We didn't –"

"You didn't know," Misha interrupts. "I know. It's not your fault." He's already gotten past the shock, the terror, and the hysterics. All that's left is this casual acceptance, and quite frankly, it seems a lot easier than all that other crap. "Look, just tell me what to do here and believe me, I'll do it. No question."

Sam flinches at that. "The others who tried to get rid –"

"That's not what I mean." Misha enjoys the way Sam stutters every time he cuts him off. "I mean, I'm sure they died or something horrible happened to them. Angry goddess wouldn't make things easy, right? What I _meant_ was, I can't do this by myself. Not here, not…" He laughs a little, and the hysterical edge stays thankfully out of it. "Not in my life, you know?"

Hesitantly, like he's not sure if the move is going to get him punched, Sam slides his hand across the table and wraps it around Misha's. "I know this is a lot to take in, but. Would you want to come with us? Dean and me, we have a friend who's looking for someone who can help, when the…when the time comes. And after…" His eyes go very shy, and Misha just sort of wants to smoosh him in all of his adorableness. Jared can't _half_ pull this kind of thing off when he's acting.

"After?" he presses, when Sam seems to forget to continue.

Sam takes a breath. "I never thought I'd have the chance for a family," he says softly. "And Dean's already looking for a place we could maybe settle down. I mean, I know it's crazy, and you probably want nothing to do with us, and you hardly even know me, but. But maybe…"

"I'd like to try that," Misha says.

This was already what he was going to try and aim for even before Sam stepped foot in the diner. Now, seeing the hope that lights up those gorgeous hazel eyes Misha's been dreaming about for weeks, he's absolutely sure it's the right call, crazy or not.

Misha's good at crazy. And Sam's a good guy. They can totally make this work.


End file.
